A network may include one or more network portals, each network portal providing network services. Such network portals may be coupled to switches and monitored by controlled by network software. Individuals connecting to the network may select a network portal to connect to.
In connecting to a network, a station may transmit a scan for available network portals. Such a scan may be responded to by one or more network portals. The one or more network portals may provide one or more responses. It may be cumbersome to consider the one or more responses, particularly so when there are many available network portals providing access to the network.
At times an individual may exceed the range of an network portal. Where a station is about to exceed the range of a NP and no NP is available for the station to connect to the station may lose network connectivity. Environmental conditions, or the movement of the station may contribute to a loss of network connectivity.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.